Soul's Desire
by r2roswell
Summary: This is my first Jacob/Bella fic. Takes place in New Moon. Bella moves on with her life but her new boyfriend is anything but normal. And the way he feels about her is stronger than he ever imagined.
1. More than Human

**Chapter 1: More than Human**

The rain pounded as it often did in the dreary town of Fork. At a height of (INSERT HEIGHT) clad in nothing but a pair of shorts, Jacob pounded the ground barefoot. Shoes and clothes had practically become items tossed by the wayside. The rain didn't bother him. Rather it steamed off him the second it touched his ski, the curse of running a constant temperature of one hundred eight degrees. The curse of being what he was: more animal now than human.

From over a mile out he could hear the clunker disaster of a truck. He knew she was coming and he wanted nothing to do with her. He knew he was being a jerk, more than a jerk, a complete ass, but it was more for her protection than anything else even though he couldn't explain. This whole thing was her fault anyways. She belonged to them, the sad pup left behind waiting for the master to return. It didn't matter to him if they did or not. This was still her fault.

Ignoring the truck as it parked, Jacob kept walking. He didn't even stop as he heard the car door slam. Bella hated the rain and yet she was willing to come out in it. She must really be desperate he thought.

"Jacob," Bella called out.

Jacob continued to ignore her. It killed him to freeze her out but it was better, not necessarily easier. Sam had given out his orders and by submission Jacob had to obey them.

"Jacob please, just talk to me," said Bella.

Great now she was pleading. Just go away, Bella, Jacob thought. Make this easier on both of us.

"Hey," Bella said reaching for his arm. She quickly dropped it though, no doubt feeling the change in his skin.

Jacob bowed his head. She was persistent and despite Sam's gag order he felt he owed his once best friend an explanation.

Jacob turned around, his face still bowed but ready to have whatever confrontation Bella had come here for, as he raised his head and looked inside Bella's eyes the hostility and rage was gone in that moment. No longer was he ready to lash out at her. He suddenly felt as if he was floating away from who he was, away from his home, his brothers, his pack, the animal that genetics had turned him into and just when he thought he would lose himself completely, he felt himself being held back, as if the whole universe centered around this one spot and he knew he wouldn't drift away. He saw his life with Bella when they were kids, he saw her grow up in Phoenix in a life without him, he saw her return to Forks and their reconnection, he saw her as an adult, he saw her through his animal eyes that feeling of the protector and more than that, he saw, he knew that she was the one he needed.

His love more permanent and unchanging in a way he'd never thought possible despite the shared collective of a pack mind and knowing Sam had experienced the same thing.

Just like the moon orbited the earth, so he orbited her.


	2. Imprinting on Someone

Chapter 2:

"You cut your hair off," said Bella, "And got a tattoo," she said.

Though Jacob was listening he found himself drifting closer to her, the distance seeming too far and wanting to close the gap.

"I thought you were too sick to go outside or pick up the phone when I called," Bella said still angry.

"I was," said Jacob, "I got better. I know I should have called. I'm sorry."

Relieved at his apology, Bella looked at him and noticed that Jacob wasn't just physically different.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now," Jacob said, taking a step closer so that they were only a few feet away from each other.

"So what happened to you," said Bella, not at all minding the close gap between them, "Did Sam get to you, is that what's going on? You look like him. I thought you hated him and his gang."

"It's easier this way," said Jacob, "And it's not what you think, Bella, I swear."

From behind Jacob heard the familiar howl as his brothers stood at the edge of the woods. Sam waved him over. The look of relief and joy on Jacob's face suddenly changed to sadness mixed with a little annoyance.

He turned back to Bella.

"I have to go," he said to her, "but I promise I'll find you so we can talk."

"Go? Jake we haven't even talked yet. Where," Bella asked.

Jacob wanted to tell her everything right then and there and Bella was eager to know but Sam again whistled to him, "With the boys," Jacob said not going into things yet, "but I promise, I'm not gonna leave you this time. I won't shut you out if that's what you want."

"You know I need you, Jacob."

Jacob resisted the urge to take her hand, "Then I'll find you."

"Jacob, please, don't go."

"I have to. I promised I wouldn't hurt you but there are some responsibilities that I need to take care of first."

"But you'll come back right? You won't leave me again?"

"No. I just can't do this right now."

Bella nodded, "Then go."

Jacob nodded feeling grateful that he had her permission. As much as it pained him with every step he took away from her, it made it easier since she had been okay with it. He would return to her.

Watching Jacob leave made Bella feel a sting that she hadn't expected. As much as she didn't trust Sam and his gang, it seemed to make sense that Jacob would be with them yet she didn't know why. And as she watched she couldn't help but compare his leaving to Edward's.

Thinking his name no longer hurt as much which she found a bit odd considering how much she'd loved him. Yet with Jacob, he not only was a band-aid to seal hide the damage, he was becoming the thread to stitch the open wound.

Bella had known they were growing close and in part she didn't mind because it was a welcome distraction but now watching him leave, she felt unsettled, as if a part of her wanted to go with him and unlike Edward, she felt that if she were to follow Jacob, she would find him and he wouldn't disappear.


	3. More than a Scary Story

**Chapter 3: More than a Scary Story**

Most of Bella's day was a blur. After her semi-talk with Jacob in the rain, once he'd left to follow Sam, Bella reluctantly got back in her truck and drove to school. She didn't care that her hair was a frizzled mess, something that could easily be fixed in the girl's bathroom.

She knew her friends worried about her, talked about her. She didn't care. She didn't care that Jessica as usual was saying that she was once again going crazy and maybe she was, so what.

By lunch time Bella looked at the unused table. Rather than the pain that she often felt in both seeing the spot and occasionally sitting alone at their table she felt a sense of relief.

She knew that Jacob was the reason.

In the time since the Cullen's had left, Jacob had become her source of strength and while she had originally denied Jacob that night at the movies, he had not pushed and he had waited and deep down she knew he would wait for her. Part of that scared her and part of her was relieved because it meant that maybe she was finally getting back to normal, at least a sense of normal before she'd met Edward Cullen.

It wasn't until he went home that night from the movies and when he'd been avoiding her for nearly over a week that Bella had begun to panic and begun to think just how important Jacob was in her life. While she couldn't reciprocate at the time, since then she could tell her feelings were beginning to change. A life without Edward had been painful enough but a life without Jacob was something she could not imagine. He was her best friend and more than that she knew that he felt something more for her.

And that change proved itself earlier in the morning when she couldn't stand to watch him go, when all she wanted was to reach out and help him with whatever it was he was struggling with and make it better for him.

"Earth to Bella," Mike called out to her as he waved a hand in front of her face. Bella finally came to and faced him.

She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even been paying attention to the fact she was sitting with her friends and not alone like she was expecting.

"So I was thinking," Mike said in a semi-whisper even though the others could hear but were busy in other conversations, "Since our night at the movies didn't go exactly as planned maybe we could um… maybe we could try again. I promise not to get sick next time. I know that kind of ruined things. So what do you think,, maybe we could do it again this Friday."

Bella couldn't believe Mike. The guy just couldn't take a hint.

"I can't," Bella said.

"Oh," Mike said sounding disappointed, "maybe some other time."

Ugh, Bella thought. "Look Mike, you're sweet and that other time was nice but I've all ready got other plans for the foreseeable future, with Jacob."

Bella noticed that some of her friends mouths dropped and some even turned to tune in on the conversation.

"Jake…Jacob," said Mike, "That makes sense I guess. He's tall and he's built."

"No it's not like that," Bella said but of course Mike would only see the superficial.

"Whatever," Mike said hating that Bella had once again rejected him. "You know I really thought I had a shot with Cullen gone but then the res kid on steroids walks into the picture and once again I'm tossed to the wayside. Why do you always fall for the wrong guys, Bella?"

"I-…" Bella said unsure of what to say. Not that it mattered since Mike got up and left anyways.

The others watched him leave and then turned to Bella.

"Jacob Black, really," asked Jessica.

"Come on," said Angela, "He's not that bad."

"Oh please," said Jessica, "the guy is scary looking. He was fine last year but then once he went on those steroids he became terrifying."

Bella knew when to start ignoring the conversations and now was the time, at least where Jessica was concerned. Angela as usual was the supportive one and that was what she needed, not the negative criticism that Jessica was so fond of.

* * *

"Hey," Angela said as they were walking to the parking lot after school, "Don't worry about Jess. She's just jealous over every guy who bats an eye toward you."

Bella laughed a little but said nothing. "I think it's great you have someone like Jacob looking after you. Considering everything you've gone through with…you know who," Angela said being respectful not to say Edward's name, "It's good to see you happy again."

Jessica had caught the tail end of the conversation as she walked up to her friends. They all paused though when Jessica said, "Oh speak of the monster," she said as the three of them, plus practically everyone else who was in the lot, Mike included, saw Jacob leaning against Bella's truck.

If he wasn't careful it seemed like he could easily tip the truck over.

Despite the freezing cold and the on and off again rain, he was in nothing but a pair of jean shorts.

Bella's heart was fluttering in a way that she hadn't experienced since Edward. She didn't even realize she could have butterflies for someone else but they were clearly there.

"I'll see you guys later," she said getting the urge to go toward him. At the same time Jacob started drifting her way as well.

Angela smiled, "Have fun."

"So what are you doing here," Bella asked though not really needing an answer.

"Well I did promise I'd find you."

"You know I kind of almost didn't want to believe that after last time."

Jacob nodded, "I know. I can't ever apologize enough for shutting you out like that but it was necessary at the time. I can explain everything to you now though if you'll let me."

"I'm listening," said Bella.

Jacob looked over Bella's shoulder where the others were still watching.

"Not here," said Jacob, "do you think we can go some place more private and talk?"

Bella looked over to her friends and they all pretended to look elsewhere but they weren't fooling anyone. She turned her attention back to Jacob.

"Sure," she said.

The two walked silently to her truck but instead of getting in the driver's seat she handed the keys to Jacob and let him drive, feeling comfortable with wherever it was he had in mind.

* * *

By the time they got to First Beach at La Push the rain had stopped and the clouds were hanging around but not in a way that threatened more rain. Bella remembered this place. It had been the time she and Jacob had walked the beach back when he told her about the old Quileute stories about the cold ones. It made sense to her that Jacob would consider this above all others.

As if knowing her thoughts Jacob spoke up, "It feels right here doesn't it?"

"I was just thinking the same thing," Bella said with a smile. "So are you going to tell me what's been going on with you? I can't exactly read your mind."

Jacob smiled, "Interesting choice of words."

Bella thought of Edward but in a way that seemed distant. Since spending time with Jacob she had accepted her father's words that Edward wouldn't be coming back and by hanging out with her best friend, while she had still hoped for his return being with Jacob made it easier to move on with her life.

"Yeah I guess it is."

"Do you remember the story I told you the last time we were here?"

"The story about the cold ones."

Jacob took a step away from Bella. It hurt him that that was the part she would remember most.

"Figures you'd remember that part and not the rest," he said to her.

Bella took a step closer to Jacob, hating the gap between them. "I didn't come here because of them," she said to him, "I'm here because of you. The story," she said getting them back on track, "you told me how the tribe was descended from wolves."

Jacob smiled, "So you do remember."

"Of course I do. That's not a story I could easily forget, none of it."

"It's not a story, Bella," Jacob said seriously. "This thing that I'm involved with, this thing that Sam and his boys have been helping me with…" Jacob struggled with the words.

Bella took Jacob's hand on instinct, "Whatever Sam's done to you, you can tell me. I'm good at keeping secrets."

"Sam hasn't done anything to me. It's something that I was born with. I guess you could call it a genetic condition but it's much more than that. I… I'm…" Bella squeezed his hand in hopes it would give him the strength he needed. "It's better if I just show you. Talk a walk in the woods with me?"

Bella nodded and Jacob scooped her up in his arms.

"Jake, what are you doing?"

"Please, I know how clumsy you are when you hike. At least this way I can keep you safe in my arms so you don't risk tripping over a rock."

* * *

Bella just shook her head but let herself be carried by him. It felt so right being in his arms, so close to his heat and his heartbeat. She recalled that day of bike riding and seeing him take off his shirt to stop the bleeding. She had completely forgotten about her hurt head because all she could focus on was the way Jacob's muscles were sculpted. She remembered saying how he was sort of beautiful.

As if needing to be even closer than she all ready was, Bella reached up and lightly stroked his chest, allowing herself to feel his build till she reached down just inches above his nipple. Jacob smiled but continued to look forward, wanting Bella to enjoy her moment as privately as she could.

After another mile or so Jacob finally said, "Okay I think this is far enough," he said as he placed Bella back on her feet, holding her hand to help steady her in case she lost her equilibrium from being held too long, which she nearly did.

As Jacob held on to her hand, he twisted her wrist over so that he could see her funny shaped scar. It was cold to the touch and Bella knew it so she covered it up with her left hand.

Jacob smiled a little, "You don't have to hide anything from me, Bella it's okay."

Bella shook her head, "It's not. No one but…" she was going to say Edward but refrained from hurting Jacob, "No one gets that close to it. I know it's weird but I just prefer if people don't make a big deal about it."

"Then I won't unless you're ready to tell me about it."

"Thanks."

"In the mean time, there's something I have to show you. It isn't easy but you need to know the truth, Bella."

"The truth about what?"

"About me, about what I am."

Bella looked at him, "You're not one of the cold one's are you?"

"I'm lucky to not be that damned," Jacob said with a laugh.

"They're not damned, just misunderstood."

"Whatever. I'm just the opposite of them actually. Stay where you are and don't get close. I don't want to hurt you," Jacob said seeing Sam's memories of him hurting Emily in his mind.

Sensing Jacob's fear, Bella listened to him and stayed where she was. She let Jacob walk at least several feet away until he felt comfortable enough.

Jacob focused. Normally he could phase on the fly but he was still getting a hang of phasing while standing straight up. He focused on his energy, let the magic flow through his body. He knew that he was beginning to shimmer with the power since he could see the look on Bella's face from his peripheral vertical vision but he stayed focused on his task. Letting the animal take full control Jacob could feel as his body leaped and stretched till his human hands became his front paws, his back stretched and his human legs became his front paws and his human head became that of a wolf.

Bella stood amazed as her…she wasn't even sure what to call Jacob at this point as best friend seemed so insignificant. She was amazed that Jacob was no longer human but instead stood as a [INSERT COLOR] wolf. He was larger than most wolves that she knew them to be, closer to the size of a grizzly bear if anything.

Jacob looked at Bella and she could see herself in his eyes. She walked over to him, not afraid. She had seen monsters before so seeing Jacob phase in front of her was special and yet nothing new. She placed her hand and rubbed behind his ears. He leaned into her so she kept doing it, knowing that he was satisfied.

"You're incredible," she said breaking the magical silence.

Jacob looked up and Bella and placed his mussel against her cheek. She leaned into him, enjoying the softness of his fur.


	4. Right Kind of Monster

**Chapter 4: Right Kind of Monster**

"So you're a werewolf," Bella said once Jacob was human again.

"Yeah. A few lucky members of the tribe have the gene. A cold one moves in and the fever begins."

"You're saying that vampires trigger it?"

"Seems that way."

"Jake. You can't…"

"Don't worry. We won't go after the Cullen's even though biology tells us to kill them."

"What do you mean biology tells you to kill them? They never hurt anyone, Jake."

"It's just what happens. A bloodsucker moves in and it becomes our job to protect the tribe and the town from them. The Cullen's are off limits though, treaty aside."

Now Bella was confused, "So you won't kill them. Why?"

"Because it would hurt you and we couldn't do that…I couldn't do that."

"Thank you," Bella said to him.

"Why do you even care? He left you."

"I know he did and it sucks believe me."

"I know it does. You probably don't remember but I came to visit you a few times in your…catatonic state. I had to make sure you were okay even though I knew you weren't."

"I don't I'm sorry. And Charlie never told me."

"I told him not to. I know he broke your heart, Bella and I'd do anything I could to fix it."

Bella reached her hand out to him, "I know you would. And I know he's never coming back. I've come to accept that."

"And are you okay with it? If you're not, I'll personally scrounge the earth looking for him."

"You would do that for me?"

"If it's what you really want. All I want is for you to be happy, Bella, even if it's not with me but I'm really hoping it is."

"Is that why you told me what you are? You don't want any secrets between us?"

"Yeah there's that but I just know in my soul that you're the one. You're the one that I want to spend my life with."

Bella smiled, "Good because that's all I want."

"Really?"

"Really. I'm tired of living in the past, Jacob. I'm tired of waiting. It's time to start living my life again and I want to live it with you."

"Okay now I really have to ask, what brought this on?"

"You did. After that night at the movies I thought I'd lost you when you started to avoid me. It made me realize that Edward and his family were behind me. I couldn't survive it if I lost you."

"Is that the only reason?"

"I…"

Jacob took a step closer to Bella, "You know my reason. You know the reason I told you all of this. You must know Bella, that I'm in love with you but I need to know yours. I can walk away if that's what you want."

"That's not what I want," Bella admitted, "I'm in love with you too, Jake. It may have caught me by surprise but I have been, longer than I'd care to admit."

Jacob stepped forward and closed the gap between them, "Then you won't ever lose me, I promise," he said and then he leaned down and lightly placed his lips on hers.

It was gentle at first but then became heavy as Bella reached higher, Jacob pulled her toward him and she ran one hand across his chest and the other on his cheek. It was enough that they both had to pull back.

* * *

"Where are we going," Bella asked when they were back in the safety of the truck. Jacob was driving again and Bella was holding his hand as she looked at him.

Jacob smiled, "You'll see when we get there." He looked over at her, "So I'm sure you have a lot of questions. You know you can ask me anything."

"Okay the shirtless thing? Not that I mind but why?"

Jacob laughed, "Out of all the things you want to know, that's the first? Okay simple fact is we don't get cold. Ever. Our temperature runs at a high 108 degrees. It kind of makes wearing clothes pointless. Same with the long hair."

Bella reached over and caressed his hair, "So that's why you cut it."

"Yeah. I do kind of miss the long locks but I'm growing used to this too."

"I like it. The short hair suits the new look. Okay so next question: when you're a wolf are you completely a wolf or are you still you? When I saw you in the woods it seemed like there was some form of recognition."

"I'm still me."

"So full moons, silver bullets?"

"All false. We still retain who we are, we still retain human reason, the only difference is our bodies. We're a lot faster than vampires oh and there's the mind reading thing."

"You can read minds?"

"Only as a pack. When we're in our wolves our minds are connected so we can hear each other's thoughts. Freaked yet?"

"Not at all. You wouldn't be the first mind readers I came across." Bella turned to the window, not wanting to have the conversation directly, "Edward…he um…he could read people's minds. And Alice could see things that were about to happen or could happen."

"So they have powers?"

Bella turned to him, "More like abilities but yeah, some of them do."

"That's good to know I guess, for future reference."

"Jake…"

Jacob squeezed her hand, "Hey I meant what I said. The Cullen's are off limits if they ever come back unless you tell me otherwise."

Bella looked straight ahead. "They might just be vampires to you, Jake but to me they're people. I could never justify hurting them."

"Even though he hurt you?"

Yes even though Bella thought though she kept it to herself. More than confident in her feelings for Jacob she could not deny that Edward and his family were still special to her. He was after all her very first boyfriend and the very first guy she'd fallen in love with. Sometimes you ended up with your first true love and other times you didn't. Sometimes life gave you more than one true love as evident by the person sitting next to her.

Yes Edward had hurt her in a way that she'd never been hurt before. Not even James breaking her leg and biting her wrist had hurt as much as the pain Edward had caused but as her heart healed, thanks to Jacob, she was starting to forgive Edward. He had left so as to not hurt her even though he hadn't considered the ramifications of the emotional pain. He had believed that his world of vampires was dangerous but in his absence she had been left open to a whole new world of other monsters.

"Guess I'm just a magnet for monsters," Bella said to Jacob.

"Well I'm glad I could be the right kind of monster for you," Jacob said with a smile as he finally pulled up to a cabin in the woods.


	5. A Few Lucky Members

**Chapter 5: A Few Lucky Members**

"There's one thing I need to warn you about before we go in," Jacob said as he shut off the engine. "About Sam's fiancé, Emily, don't stare."

"Why would I stare?"

Jacob turned to Bella and his tone got soft, "You saw how I kept my distance from you when I phased. One night Emily was standing to close and Sam got angry. He lost it for a split second and that's all it took. It's something that they'll both have to live with for the rest of their lives but Emily is the one and they love each other."

Bella smiled, "Then that's all that matters."

Jacob took hold of her hand, "Come on, they're anxious to meet you."

"They knew I was coming?"

Jacob smiled, "It's a wolf thing."

"Are you sure this is okay? I am the ex-vampire girl."

"That's okay. They know but you're a wolf girl now too so you belong here. I wouldn't have brought you here if you didn't."

Jacob opened his door and before Bella could open hers, Jacob was opening her door for her.

Feeling a little self conscious Bella walked near Jacob but kept her hands to herself.

"Hey well look who it is," Embry said being the first to greet Bella, "Was wondering when Jake would bring you by," he said as he hugged her.

"You knew I was coming," Bella asked.

"Wolf telepathy remember," Jacob said with a smile, "I did kind of hope you'd come but I wasn't quite sure."

"Why wouldn't I come?"

"Because you're the chick who runs with vampires," said a boy that Bella had seen but not really met.

Jacob made the introductions, "Bella, Jared Cameron, Sam's second in command."

"Ex-vampire girl," said the older woman who turned to face Bella. Despite the scars on her face she still managed a smile, "She's Jake's girl now. Welcome Bella."

"Thanks," Bella replied with a smile.

"Whatever," said Jared, "She was a player for the other team." Jared looked at Bella, "That never bothered you? Being around so many bloodsuckers?"

"No," Bella answered simply.

"So you're not in the least bothered that your boyfriend here turns into a freakin' dog?"

"Well as you pointed out, I did run with vampires so you're not the first monsters I've met."

"Jake's right," Bella heard Sam come in behind her, "You're good with weird," he said as he walked over to Emily. He placed kisses on her scars before meeting her lips.

What probably would have once made Bella uncomfortable was actually a nice sight to witness. It didn't feel as if she were somehow intruding. She looked at Jacob who was standing close to her. Not feeling uncomfortable in the house any longer, and seeing how easy it was for Sam and Emily, she reached to her side and Jacob knew it was an invitation to take her hand.

The whole atmosphere felt completely right, being with Jacob's brothers, a bunch of half naked teenagers who looked like grown men and his future sister-in-law, knowing about wolves and simply being with Jacob. It was as easy as breathing which made her feel alive, something she hadn't felt in a very long time.

* * *

A fifth wolf, Paul, whom Bella often found to be more menacing than Sam, came into the house.

"Leave it to Jacob," he said punching Jake in arm as he smiled at Bella.

"Bella," said Jacob, "Paul, the hot head of the family."

"I'm working on the temper," Paul said as he went for some food on the table."

"Oh really," Jacob said, "Is that where you were right now? Lose control?"

"He is getting better," said Sam.

"Yeah but he has a way to go," Jacob shot back.

"So leave it to Jacob to do what," Bella asked, curious as to what Paul meant.

Jacob shook his head, warning Paul.

The guy simply shrugged his shoulders, "To get the girl. Figures he'd be the next one since he should be our leader."

"Should be," Jared corrected, "He chose not to remember."

Paul shook his head, "Still makes sense it would be him. I bet anything it would have happened to him first had he been the first of us to turn."

Bella turned to Jacob, "Okay what are they talking about?"

Jacob took a deep breath and motioned Bella to the door so they could go somewhere private to talk. It was starting to get late as it was so he wanted to take her home.

Behind them they could hear Jared laughing and say, "The guy is so screwed."


	6. Everything Changes

**Chapter 6: Everything Changes**

As Jacob sat in the driver's seat, the engine off, having taken Bella home since it was starting to get dark, they sat silent the whole way.

"Are you ever gonna tell me what's going on," Bella finally asked.

Jacob took a deep breath. "You know how I told you that Emily was the one for Sam," Jacob began, "but before Emily, there was Leah, Harry's daughter. Sam was in love with Leah but then not long after he had phased, he saw Emily and it was more than just some crush. Sam imprinted on Emily. From the outside it might seem that Sam dumped Leah for Emily but it wasn't like that, at least when you know what we go through."

"And this imprinting thing I'm guessing is some kind of wolf thing? I mean if it happened after Sam…changed."

"Yeah you could call it a wolf thing."

"So what is it exactly," Bella asked somehow afraid but also knowing what the answer would sound like.

"Imprinting is like this sudden connection with someone. The minute you see her, the world you thought you knew is suddenly floating away but you're held by something else, you're held by a new sense of gravity, by her. Everything suddenly centers on this one spot in the universe and that's all you care about, your family, your pack, your very way of life takes a back seat to the way you feel about her."

"The same goes for her," Bella admitted. "So what you're saying is I don't have a choice since you've…imprinted."

"No you certainly have a choice. I'm the one whose life is in your hands. If what you want is for me to walk away then I will. If what you're hoping for, what you want is Edward then I'll go to the ends of the earth to bring him for you if that will make you happy."

Bella looked away for a moment. There was a part of her that would always love Edward but since she'd agreed with herself to move on she'd been happy, genuinely happy without having to fake it. Did she want Edward, yes she had to admit that a part of her did but not enough to let Jacob go.

Jacob said she had a choice but she remained silent in her thoughts.

"Don't you see, Bella," said Jacob, "I would do anything, be anything you need: a friend, a protector, something more. If you ask me to go then I will but I will never stop loving you. That's something you can't ask of me."

"Can you move on, with someone else if that's what I want?"

"Is it?" Bella remained silent. Jacob could sense she wanted an answer, "It wouldn't work."

"How do you know if you haven't even tried?"

Jacob sighed, "Because I've seen the conversations Sam's had with Emily. If I were to be with someone else it would just be a lie. It wouldn't be fair to that person. Emily wanted Sam to go back to Leah but he just couldn't do it not even for Emily."

"So the ones you imprint on have a choice but you're bound to those choices and there are certain things that it prevents you from doing," Bella said finally clearing things up.

"Pretty much."

Bella finally looked at Jacob, "Then stay. Stay with me."

Jacob looked at Bella, "Are you sure?"

"If you're worried about…him… don't be. Edward is gone and he's not coming back. And even if he were, it wouldn't matter. I have a choice, Jacob, despite whatever genetics is doing to you. And I chose you, Jake. You're the one who put my life back together again. You're the one who helped me to start living. I need you."

Rather than speaking a word, Jacob leaned toward Bella and she toward him, their lips meeting almost violently but with a warmth that Bella had come to expect since their last first kiss.

Out in the distance howls of wolves were what broke their connection.

"I have to go," Jacob whispered, not wanting to leave.

Bella, still strung out from his lips simply replied, "Okay," but neither of them moved. After a moment of gathering herself, Bella asked, "Will you come by later?"

"Sure."

"I'll leave the door unlocked," Bella said to him.

"No, just your bedroom window."

This caused Bella's heart to stop for a fraction of a second. The only other person to enter her window was Edward. Would it be any different having Jacob enter the same way? What was it with supernatural creatures and windows anyways? She would soon find out.

"Okay," Bella simply answered not wanting to give Jacob more reasons for doubting her choice. "Be safe."

"Promise," he said as he opened his car door and ran to the side of her house and into the woods.

* * *

"A bit late isn't it," Charlie said as he met his daughter just as she was coming inside.

"I was with Jacob," Bella said to him.

"Oh," Charlie said, his mood lightening up, "That's good. Jacob's a good kid. Sure has changed a bit though, looks a lot like Sam now. He's starting to hang around with them too."

"Dad, it's okay. Sam isn't as bad as I thought. And what I said before, they're not a gang."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive. I met Jacob's friends. They're more like brothers than anything else so it's okay, really."

"Good to know. So you and Jacob. You've been spending a lot of time together. Are you and he…"

"Dad, are we really gonna do this now?"

Charlie put his hands up in defense, "Okay I can take a hint. I just want you to be happy Bells."

"Jacob makes me happy."

"You sure? I know how you sometimes put on a good front."

"It's real. Jacob is different in a good way. He does make me happy."

Charlie hugged his daughter, "I'm glad. After what you've been through," he said pulling back, "You deserve it."

Bella simply nodded and then said, "Well I should get to bed. It's been a long night."

"Alright then. Goodnight, Bella."

"Night," Bella said as she went up to her room.

* * *

The darkness felt like it was closing in. She could hear the distinct growls out in the distance: both the growls from the wolves and the snarls, almost feline sounds that came from those she thought she had put behind her.

She could see as her brown chocolate wolf approached slowly from the shadows of the woods, standing before her and the looming threat. She knew there was no reason to be afraid and yet she was all the same. Not for herself but for him.

The shadow moved in the darkness. She could see his silhouette and then just as quickly his eyes glowed red as he made his attack.

Bella jolted from her nightmare.

"Woah, easy," Jacob said as he lay on her left side. "You're okay."

Bella looked up at him, fully alert, "You're here," she said as she felt the warmth of his chest.

She realized that all of her blankets and sheets had been kicked off. No sense in having them she figured since she had a 108 degree teenage boy in her bed.

"I promised you I would be," Jacob said to her.

"So are you like them or do you actually sleep?"

"I was asleep but then I heard you. You're still having nightmares?" Bella looked at him and he shrugged, "Charlie told me."

"Of course he did."

"What was it about?"

"It was nothing," she lied.

"It was definitely something. I'm glad you didn't scream otherwise we'd have a hard time explaining this to Charlie."

Oh god, Bella thought. Of course there had been times in the past where her nightmares had been so severe that she screamed out in her bed. She couldn't remember if she had tonight or not but Jacob told her she hadn't so they'd been lucky.

"Whatever it is," said Jacob, "You can tell me."

"What if it's something you don't want to hear?" Bella asked.

"If it affects you then I want to hear it." Bella remained silent. "Bella, if it was about Edward that's okay."

Bella shook her head, "No it's not."

"Sure it is. I think I'm starting to realize just how important he was to you."

"I loved him," she admitted.

"I know."

Bella reached up and touched Jacob's cheek, "but I love you more."

Jacob smiled, "I know that too. So tell me about this dream."

Bella went on to describe the shadows and how he was protecting her in his wolf form and how she could hear the Cullen's in the background but that it was Edward, with traditional red vampire eyes who attacked Jacob. Bella recalled being afraid for both of them but more so for Jacob because he was her present and future.

"They're not a threat anymore, Bella."

"I know and I know you keep reassuring me but its different knowing and different in the sense that they're not here."

"Bella, hurting them would mean hurting you and I could never that. And my brothers could never hurt them because that would hurt you and hurting you would hurt me. Don't you understand how deep the pack mind goes and how deep my feelings for you are?"

"I'm starting to," Bella said to him.

"So there's nothing to worry about," he said placing a kiss on her head. "We should get some sleep," he said as he reached over the side and pulled up the cover. "Not that you need it but it seems more natural."

Bella let herself be covered. She closed her eyes as she lay her head on Jacob's chest, listening to the slightly rapid beat of his heart, letting it lull her to sleep, feeling confident that her nightmares had come to an end.


	7. What They're After

**Chapter 7: What They're After**

Jacob smiled as Charlie and Bella came outside together the next morning.

"Jacob, good to see you," said Charlie.

"You too Charlie."

"So what brings you by this early?"

"Figured I'd give Bella a lift to school."

Charlie turned to Bella, "Well isn't that thoughtful."

Clearly Charlie seemed to forget Edward had done the same thing but Bella said nothing.

"Off to work," Jacob asked.

"Yeah, there's been another animal attack. This one happened near the res. They found the body washed along the rocks."

"Do bears even go that close," Bella asked.

"Sometimes but it doesn't seem normal for these parts," Charlie answered.

"Well be careful," said Bella.

"You know I am," Charlie said. "Jake, hope to see you around more often."

"Count on it," the boy said with a smile.

"Hey, be careful on that thing will ya," Charlie said not really trusting the fact that Jacob had come on his motorcycle as Charlie got in his cruiser and took off. Jacob looked at Bella, "You ready to go?"

Bella nodded as she took the helmet Jacob offered and sat behind him. "You know, we could just take the truck."

"Please, where's the fun in that?" Jacob said with a smile as he turned on the bike.

* * *

"Hey so what was that look on your face earlier," Bella asked when the two had reached the school and gotten off the bike.

Bella had ignored the stares from her friends. She was used to people looking at her and taking an interest in the person she was dating. It unnerved her but she was used to it unfortunately. She was just glad that Jacob had on a t-shirt so it made it easier on everyone.

"You noticed that hu," Jacob said.

"Kind of hard not to."

Jacob looked at Bella, "I wasn't sure if I should tell you. It's my job to protect you from all of this."

"Protect me from what…the cold ones?" Jacob simply looked at Bella, "Well sorry to disappoint you but I think that ship has sailed. I don't need protection. I'd like to know what's going on though, what's got you so rattled."

"You know what we are. You know what we hunt. Those attacks, they haven't been bears. They've been vampires. We've been trying to get the leech with the dreads and his red headed girlfriend. They keep circling, keep coming around but we don't know what it is they're after."

Bella's body suddenly felt very cold. She had thought that part of her life was over. She had thought that with the Cullen's gone the threat of James' coven was over with too. Sure she was now hanging out with werewolves but she hadn't imagined that she'd come into contact with vampires again. There was no doubting now that she was a magnet for supernatural trouble.

"I do," Bella said, "They're after me."

"What, why would they be after you?"

Bella looked around. Mike, Jessica and some of her other friends were still watching. They quickly avoided eye contact, all pretending to be focused on something else.

Bella rolled up her sleeve, the one that covered her moon-shaped scar. "Here, I want you to feel this."

Jacob had seen her scar before. She'd always been vague as to what happened but now he did as she asked. He lightly stroked his fingers, very surprised at what he felt. It felt like any risen keyloid scar but there was something more to it, something different.

"Jesus, Bella, it's ice cold. It's like them."

"Think we can go somewhere private and talk?"

Jacob handed the helmet back to her, "Hop on," he said as he got the bike ready.

* * *

Bella knew that Charlie would most likely hear about her latest ditch but she hoped that given that it was with a boyfriend he actually liked that he wouldn't be as angry.

"Last year," Bella said as she and Jacob walked the beach, "this coven of vampires came across us. Their leader, James, caught my scent. Some vampires have special abilities like I told you and James was a tracker. He tracked me all the way to Phoenix."

"Where you got your broken leg," Jacob said.

"That wasn't all that I got. And I didn't get the scar from falling through a window."

"I figured as much. So how did you get it? I probably have a good idea but I want to hear it from you."

"James bit me," Bella finally admitted to him.

"Then shouldn't you be… shouldn't you be one of them?"

"Yeah I should be but Edward got there in time. He was able to suck the venom out of my system before the change could happen. Edward saved my life, Jacob."

"Guess I owe him one. Had he not saved you, we wouldn't have hung out."

"And you never would have imprinted."

Jacob smiled a little, "Yeah and there's that. What about the dreads and the red head? How do they fit in?"

"They were with James. I thought Laurent was gone. He had planned on trying life out like the Cullen's but I guess that didn't stick. As for Victoria, she's here because of me. Edward killed her mate."

"So it's revenge she wants," said Jacob. He wrapped an arm around Bella, "I promise we won't let that happen."

"Don't underestimate them Jake, they're fast. You have no idea."

"You know you're lack of faith in us is a little insulting."

"Sorry, I'm just telling you what I know and I know these vampires."

"Hey it'll be okay. We've got this covered. Though we should probably go tell Sam."

"Think we can inform the guys later? I mean don't they have school too?"

"We don't exactly run on a human schedule, Bella. We go to class when we want. If something comes up we put aside our humanly duties for the sake of the pack. Besides, there's always home school."

"Still, I'm not ready to tell them just yet. I just want it to be us for a little while."

Jacob shook his head, "You still love your alone time. Sure we can wait a while. What do you want to do?"

"Can we just sit here on the beach for a while?"

"Whatever you want," Jacob said as he found a place where they could sit.

Bella sat next to him. Though the clouds were in, she didn't need a blanket since she had her very own space heater. She placed her head on his shoulder. More at peace than she'd ever been despite everything she had just confided in Jake.

* * *

By the afternoon, Jacob and Bella had spent their time at Sam and Emily's place. It amazed Bella at how easy and comfortable it was to be there. Sure she liked her alone time but it was nice being centered in a warm home with people who had essentially become family. Jacob's brothers had become her brothers. And Emily had taken a liking to Bella right off and vice versa.

Bella did tell the pack about what she knew about their unwanted visitors, occasionally throwing in the fact that the Cullen's had saved her life just so there were no misunderstandings. Though Jacob promised her that the Cullen's were now off limits, she wanted her own reassurances from them despite the fact that it was believed the presence of vampires is what triggered their change.

Sam, being the current Alpha, strongly made it clear that they were only after the human sucking vampires and that the Cullen's would never be hurt as long as it's what Bella wanted and since it was, Jacob had to obey therefore so did the pack.

His words made Bella feel even more at ease with them than she all ready was.

* * *

"Don't worry," Jacob said as he and Bella walked up the sidewalk after they had arrived back at Charlie's place, "We've got a handle on this."

"Just be careful," Bella told him, "You have no idea what they're capable of."

"You know you've really gotta start trusting us."

"I do trust you but at the same time I'm being realistic. You don't know Victoria and Laurent the way I do."

The two stood at the door but Bella made no move to go inside. "So are you gonna come in tonight?"

"I'm not sure," Jacob replied, "As much as I'd like to I still belong to a pack. Sam calls the shots. Since I let Sam be the Alpha."

"Wait, since you let Sam be Alpha? Were you ever gonna tell me?"

"Eventually sure, it's not really a big deal."

"I don't know, Chief, sounds like a big deal to me."

Jacob smiled at her use of the word. "Yeah maybe. I never wanted to be in a pack, let alone be its leader. Can you imagine me calling the shots?"

"I don't know but at least you would have a choice. You wouldn't have to obey orders."

"Okay sure but all wolves have a hierarchy. If it didn't the pack wouldn't function and wolves wouldn't as be as intelligent as people know them to be. Someone's got to be in charge. It's no big deal Bella, I made that choice to step away. Plus I don't think I could even take it back even if I did want it, hypothetically. Sam likes being in control and it suits him."

Bella smiled, "Then I'm glad it's a choice you made. You know, since you don't have very many of them."

"You mean that? You're okay with me not being an Alpha?"

Bella leaned into Jacob, "Hey I fell in love with you long before I even knew you were a wolf. Being an alpha wouldn't change that. Although it does have a certain ring to it: Chief Jacob," she said as she reached up to him.

Jacob, knowing what she wanted, leaned down and their lips met.

"I could live the rest of my life and never get tired of that," Jacob said when they finally released.

Bella had to admit that neither could she.

She remembered her kisses with Edward and they had been completely different. Though it was magical in its own way, kissing him was like kissing a hard piece of granite. Hard and cold. They had to be careful, more specifically, he had to be careful of not hurting her.

With Jacob on the other hand, it was simpler. Despite his high temperature, kissing him was like the warmth you got from drinking hot tea, something that made you feel relaxed and wanting more at the same time. And unlike Edward, Jacob didn't need to worry about hurting her with the full force of their kiss because he couldn't. He knew the boundaries and he knew what was too little and too far.

"I should go," Jacob whispered.

"Okay," Bella said, needing more of the warmth on her lips which Jacob easily reciprocated.

"You and Charlie will be safe tonight, I'll make sure of it."

"You be safe too," Bella said to him.

Jacob simply nodded and took off into the woods, leaving his bike behind.


	8. As Easy as Breathing

**Chapter 8: As Easy as Breathing**

It was strange having Jacob gone now. In the several weeks since Bella had admitted her feelings for him and vice versa they had been nearly inseparable.

Even Charlie had noticed the change in their relationship. Though Bella had told him that her feelings for Jake were real, he hadn't been too sure as to how real they were until he saw firsthand for himself.

When Bella wasn't over at Jacob's, Jacob spent his time at their house. And usually, on an occasion or two that meant a ride up for Billy to visit Charlie.

It was easy for the two men to connect since their kids had become more than just friends but there was still a part of it that made Charlie uneasy, much in the way it had with Edward.

"It doesn't bother you," Charlie said one day when Billy had been over, just him as Bella and Jacob were out.

"What."

Charlie shot his friend a glance, "You know what."

Billy laughed, "Charlie, the kids are happy. Shouldn't that be what matters? Jacob wouldn't hurt her."

"Yeah that's what I thought about Edward and look how badly that turned out."

"The Cullen boy wasn't the one for Bella," Billy said matter of fact.

"And I suppose Jacob is? No offense Billy, I like that our kids are together. It gives us more time with each other but that's my point. They're just kids."

"They're more mature than you think Charlie."

Charlie wasn't satisfied with Billy's answer. It didn't seem to bother Billy in the slightest with how serious Jacob and Bella had become the past month. Sure she had fallen quickly for Edward Cullen but just as easily he had broken her. Charlie could still remember the catatonic state his daughter was in and he feared that should Bella experience another breakup, that it would destroy her.

Charlie kept his reservations to himself. Sure he could tell his best friend anything, just about, but there were certain times throughout their lives when Charlie sometimes questioned his friendship with Billy. He often attributed that discomfort to Billy and his other friends being on the reservation and him being from the town, so certainly the fear of being the minority in a group of Quileute's was bothersome at times. But often times it felt like more than that, as if Billy had some kind of secret that he couldn't share. He didn't know how right his thoughts were.

"And it doesn't bother you," Charlie said speaking up, "That they go off and do their own thing without much supervision?"

"I trust my son," Billy simply stated. "Do you trust your daughter?"

Charlie remained silent.

Of course he wanted to trust Bella but it was teenage boys he didn't trust. And given that Jacob ran with Sam and a rough looking group of other boys, it worried him, despite how Sam had been helpful when it came to finding Bella after the Cullen's had left.

He couldn't understand how Billy could be at ease with all of it but he said nothing.

* * *

"You sure you want to do this," Jacob asked as he and Bella stood atop the cliff, him in nothing but a pair of shorts despite the freezing cold and her in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Absolutely," Bella said with a smile.

She remembered seeing Sam and the boys on this very cliff as they cliff dived down to the ocean, long before Jacob had changed. Seeing them made her want to do it since it gave her a rush just watching. At the time she had her other reasons for wanting to do it but now those reasons no longer applied.

Still, it was an image she couldn't get of her head and she knew that she needed to go through with it. This time though she was glad to have her partner by her side. He had gone along with every crazy thing she wanted to do even prior to his wolf transformation, the bikes being one of them. She honestly couldn't imagine doing this sort of thing alone anymore even though she might have once. That seemed like a life time ago.

"Are you sure you don't want to go the bottom tier?"

"You're not chickening out on me are you," Bella teased.

"Are you kidding, not a chance. I'm just surprised that you would want to jump from this high."

"Well I'm doing this. You coming," she asked not waiting for an answer.

Bella jumped before Jacob had time to reply. He smiled as she hit the water and then as she surfaced.

"Well all right then," he said as he dove in after her.

As Jacob surfaced, Bella swam toward hi and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That was amazing," Bella said as she kissed Jacob mighty fierce. "It was such a rush."

"I'm just glad it didn't kill you," Jacob said to her, "You're not hurt are you? Didn't hit yourself on a rock or anything?"

"You would probably smell the blood if I did right?"

"Yeah I would," Jacob said.

He wasn't a fan of blood, even his own. Ever since he had become a wolf, his senses had heightened and that included his sense of smell. He could smell certain odors from miles out even the human ones.

"And," Bella asked.

"Not an ounce of blood," Jacob said happy that Bella hadn't gotten hurt.

Bella smiled as they continued to tread water. "Thanks for doing this with me," Bella said as she placed another kiss on his lips.

"Any time," Jacob replied. "As long as it made you happy I was glad to do it. You're not like most girls though are you?"

"If I was, would that make you happy?"

"Not a chance," Jacob answered. "I just want you to be safe, happy."

"I'm both."

The couple continued to be lost in their own world as they swam together that they didn't realize that over a hundred yards away was Victoria, she had surfaced just enough to get her eyes above water as she watched her prey with its protector. With them guarding her there was no chance she stood to get to what she was after but that didn't mean she would quit trying. She dipped her head back into the murky water and left the disgusting pair. There would be another day for her vengeance.

* * *

After a few more minutes the cold had started to get to Bella so they moved to the beach. Jacob had gotten a blanket out of Bella's truck and they sat together, Jacob using his own body heat to warm her. Within seconds of getting back on the beach the water had all ready steamed off Jacob.

"It must be nice never getting cold," Bella said as she huddled close to him.

"Yeah it has its perks. I'm sorry, Bella, maybe we should have done this when it was warmer."

"Odds of that happening around here, not so great."

Jacob laughed, "Yeah, you're probably right."

Just as they were getting settled into an easy, relaxing afternoon at the beach, Sam ran up to them. Like Jake, he was clad in nothing but a pair of jean shorts.

Jacob stood, seeing the urgency on Sam's face, so Bella did as well.

"Take Bella back home or to Emily's place," Sam said.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked.

"There's been an incident at Harry's place," Billy said to them, "Harry's had a heart attack and it's not looking good. Your dads are over there now. After you drop Bella off, meet us in the woods."

* * *

"Hey," Bella said as she entered the cabin, "Figured you could use the company."

"Thanks," Emily said to Bella as Bella sat down at the table with her.

"Do I even need to ask why you're not with your family?" Bella asked knowing how close she was to the Clearwater's.

"It's easier on them if I'm not." Emily looked at Bella, "Did Sam mention how my Uncle Harry died?"

"Something about a heart attack."

"Yes but there was more to it than that. Apparently Leah phased and that's when Harry's heart attack occurred. Seth phased shortly after."

"Seth and Leah? But Seth is only fifteen and Leah…there's no history of a girl joining the pack is there?"

"None that we know of."

"Are you okay with this? Having Leah part of the pack I mean."

In her time spent with Jacob, Bella had come to know the full details about the Leah-Sam-Emily triangle. Bella belonged to them and since there were no secrets when it came to wolf telepathy, there were no secrets when it came to what was shared between lovers either. That qualified to any stage of the relationship that the wolf and his imprint were experiencing- be it dating or engaged and about to be married.

"I guess I really don't have a choice," said Emily. "During the time of my accident I was certain that Sue hated me for the unintentional pain that we put Leah through but she was nothing but understanding. Not once did she blame Sam or myself. Not once did she judge us for what happened." Emily shook her head, "Maybe if we'd been able to tell Leah the truth, things could have been easier."

"Hey, there's no sense in wondering on those what if questions. They'll just drive you crazy."

"Like it does with you?" Bella looked at Emily, "We all know Bella. There's no such thing as secrets around here. We know that you were involved with Edward. Do you play those what-if games?"

"I used to," Bella admitted, "I used to wonder what would happen if he came back. What that would mean for us. This might sound crazy but when I would do something reckless, like go hiking on my own or ride those damn motorcycles, anything that would cause a rush of adrenaline, I would see him, hear his voice. There was a part of me that belonged with him and the more reckless I was, the more I would see him warning me to stay safe because it was the last thing I promised I would do before he left."

"But I take it you don't anymore, have those apparitions?"

"No, not since I admitted to myself how I feel about Jacob. It's kind of a relief actually. I'm able to move on with my life. I guess the reason I'm telling you all of this is that now that Leah's become part of the pack, maybe it will give you three some kind of closure that you all need. Maybe things won't be so bad anymore."

Emily smiled and placed her hand on Bella's, "I'm glad you're here, Bella. It's nice to have another woman around."

"I'm glad to be here too," Bella replied.

And she genuinely was. Being at Sam and Emily's place had come to feel as comfortable as it was being at Charlie's. She had come to view Emily as a sister and had come to view the pack as her brothers, something which she had not anticipated.

What she had anticipated even less was her relationship with Paul. She'd known him to have a hot temper and a difficult controlling himself when it came to his anger and phasing and though she was slightly older, Paul had begun to treat Bella the way she remembered Emmett treating her- like a younger sister, always ribbing on her and Jacob.

Even her relationship with Jared was simple. He was the jokester of the family which Bella had gotten used to. And he was also the kindest. Bella remembered Emily telling her how Jared stayed with her every day while she was in the hospital after the accident. If you needed that shoulder to cry on or that empathetic presence, then Jared was certainly it.

Her friendship with Embry had been easy. It picked up right where it left off after he had stopped hanging out with Jacob, before Jacob phased.

Sam was a different story. He still intimidated her but that was by default and seemed to be just part of his personality both in general and as an Alpha. He had essentially become the father of the pack so he had to maintain an authority that required the boys to stay in line. Still, when she saw him with Emily, Bella could easily see that softer side from him, that side that would do virtually anything for the love of his life and for his brothers.

Bella's life had taken on world of forestry colors that she hadn't imagined. Gone were her days with the Cullen's and gone were the cold days. She would always love Edward and always love his family but the warmth that she felt in the woods, with the pack, and with Jacob could not compare.

They were the yin and yang of who she was and she was the line that separated the two. She had felt complete as Edward's Bella and she felt complete as Jacob's Bella but she knew which one she wanted the most, the one she couldn't live without. She had managed to go on living without Edward. Being with Jacob was as easy as breathing and she knew that no matter where life took her, it would always be by Jacob's side.


	9. Carlisle's Car

**Chapter 9: Carlisle's Car**

The ride back home was one of solitude.

Bella had stayed at Sam and Emily's until late that evening. Though she'd had her truck and could leave any time she'd wanted, it hadn't felt right to leave Emily alone while her family was going through such an ordeal.

She had lost her uncle and her two cousins had now joined the pack and were off in the woods, having both freaked out and left the Clearwater's home, thankfully before Charlie had shown up otherwise that could have been a disaster.

Bella waited until Jared and Jacob had come home. Sam was still off in the woods with Paul and Embry, helping the two new wolves. Jared had offered to stay and to even take Emily to visit her aunt Sue which Emily appreciated so she wouldn't be alone. She would have Billy and Charlie there with her as well.

Jacob then asked if Bella wanted to go with or if she wanted to go home. Bella opted for the latter.

"So how are Leah and Seth," Bella finally asked once they drove up on her street.

"It's a mess," said Jacob. "No Seth, he's loving this whole wolf thing." He turned to Bella, "I think Sue dropped him more than once when he was a baby but the whole Leah thing, not the best. She keeps phasing in and out so we've kind of seen her… you know."

"Should I be jealous," Bella slightly teased though she was a little serious.

That was what the pack considered to be one of the downsides- nudity. It was a normal part but now that Leah had phased, it added a whole new level of things.

"Hardly. It does nothing for me. And it does nothing for Sam either. In fact he's uncomfortable with it. And that pisses Leah off even more. Of course it's hard to tell what pisses her off the most: that or the fact that she can no longer be mad at Sam and Emily for what happened."

"That's not going to be easy for any of them to deal with," Bella said.

"Especially when you share a pack mind. Leah doesn't like being around Sam and Sam doesn't like being around Leah but since it's his job to look after the new wolves he has to treat her like he would the rest of us, except there's more baggage this time around. It's gonna really suck." Jacob took Bella's hand and looked at her, "Thank you, for being there for Emily."

"Hey it wasn't a problem. You guys were busy. She understands that, we both do."

"Still. You could have left at any time but you didn't. You stayed."

"She's family. And she's going through a lot."

"I love you," Jacob said as he leaned down to Bella.

She leaned up to meet him but before their lips could meet, Jacob pulled back.

"What is it," Bella asked.

"Vampire," said Jacob, "I'm getting you out of here."

They had only driven a few feet when Bella stopped him, "That's Carlisle's car."

* * *

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"I don't know but I have to go see," Bella said as she got out of the truck.

Jacob seethed before following her, "That part of your life is over Bella," he said as he stood in front of her. He had thought of grabbing her arm but thought better of it.

"I know it is but he has to be back for a reason. I need to hear him out, I owe him that much."

"It's not a good idea."

"Jacob, do you trust me?"

"You know that I do."

"Then trust me now. I need this."

Jacob sighed. "Go but I can't be here. If a Cullen is back this is their territory. There will be nothing I can do."

Bella nodded, "I know. I'll be fine, I promise."

Bella turned her back and made her way to the house.

Jacob seethed again but ran into the woods instead. He had planned to stay there in human form and keep an eye on things should the situation go south. He couldn't protect Bella but he could be there if she needed an out should she choose.


	10. I've Chosen My Life

**Chapter 10: I've Chosen My Life**

As Bella turned on the lights to her house she was startled by a presence on her left side. She stood there for a moment, frozen as she saw into his dark black eyes. Not only were they swollen but they were starting to look bruised underneath, almost as if he hadn't fed in weeks.

"Edward," she whispered.

She wanted to believe that she was having a hallucination like she'd done several times before but she knew, no matter how she tried to justify it, she knew he was real. That he was standing just inches from her. That he was no hallucination at all. In her visions Edward's eyes had always been golden, never black as coal the way she saw them now.

"You're really here," Bella said to him, breaking the silence.

"How are you still alive," Edward finally asked.

Bella had no idea what he meant by that question. Did he really expect that death was not an eventual option for her? He had been the one to leave and take his gift of immortality with him.

"Alice saw you die," Edward said furthering his explanation, "She saw you jump off a cliff. You promised me you wouldn't do anything reckless. Why would you try to kill yourself?"

So Alice had seen but had she not seen Jacob?

"I wasn't trying to kill myself," Bella said hoping he would hear him and not be lost in his own dark thoughts, "I was cliff jumping. It was fun."

"Cliff jumping?" Edward repeated.

"Yeah," said Bella as she made her way to the couch, "It was no big deal."

Edward suddenly stiffened even more than was normal for him, "Cliff jumping. With the res kids?" He shook his head, "I can't believe I never noticed it before," he said more to himself than to her. He then turned to Bella, "Bella, what is that wet dog smell?"

Now it was Bella's turn to stiffen. Of course Edward would have been able to detect Jacob's scent. Jacob had once described his own senses and how vampires had this sickly sweet scent to the point where it felt like a burning sensation in both their nose and throat. Jacob had once described it to the theoretical version of pouring bleach down ones throat. Bella had known Edward's vampire senses so she knew they must be just as strong.

This wasn't how Bella had planned on telling him. In fact she had never planned on telling him.

Edward left and he swore that he was never coming back. Of course it had been easy to believe him despite the fact that the Cullen's had a history on the land prior to her arrival, back to when Ephraim, Jacob's grandfather had been a chief and Alpha but even so Bella had been certain she would never see Edward or the Cullen's again.

Bella stood up, "You wanted me to move on, I did," she said as cold as Edward seemed.

"With whom?"

"I don't think that's any of your business anymore," Bella said to him.

"Bella at least tell me it wasn't… tell me it wasn't with…"

"With who, Jacob?"

"Bella, you don't know who he is."

"I know exactly who he is," she shot back, "I know what he is."

Her words stunned him.

"So you know…"

"That he's a werewolf, yeah I do."

"He's a juvenile, Bella, he can't be trusted."

"Speak for yourself."

Bella looked over and saw Jacob standing in the doorway where he had come from the back. She smiled at him, a smile that did not go unnoticed by Edward. It irritated him.

"I thought you couldn't do anything here," Bella said to him.

"Guess I don't care."

"You think I would hurt her?" Edward asked Jacob.

"You did once before."

Before Edward could comment, he tensed up having heard Jacob's thoughts. Reading the mind of the wolf made him hate the fact that he couldn't read Bella's thoughts. If he had been able to do so he would have seen her relationship with the pup.

Edward took a step toward Jacob, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!"

"Because it would hurt her and you know it," Jacob said.

It irritated Edward to no end, the fact that Jacob was willing to let the guy get in his face so easily.

"Woah hey," Bella said, coming in between the two boys. "I'm not with Jacob because of some moronic wolfie claim he has on me. I'm with him because I want to be."

Edward turned away from Jacob and looked at Bella like she was out of her mind.

"What," he said taking a step back, "How could you possibly choose him?"

"Hey," Bella said raising her voice, "You left me! You have no idea what I…what I went through when you were gone."

Edward looked at Jacob but the guy was being discreet with his thoughts, no doubt that he didn't want to upset Bella by showing Edward her pain.

"Jacob was there," Bella continued, "I was broken and he was the one who healed me. You wanted me to move on and I did."

"But Bella…" said Edward.

"Don't ask me to apologize because I won't. Edward, you wanted me to have a normal life and while Jacob isn't exactly normal, he is it for me. So please, don't make me chose because it will be Jacob. It's always been Jacob, since you've been gone."

Edward sighed, knowing for certain that Bella had made her choice.

"I won't kill him," Edward conceded. "My feelings for you will never change Bella, you know that," said Edward, "but I want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted." He walked up to her and placed a kiss on her head, "I love you, Bella. I always will."

Edward backed up and looked at Jacob, "Take care of her."

"You know that I will," Jacob said as a promise.

As discreetly as he had arrived, Edward vanished as quickly as he had the first time, almost as if he had never existed.

Bella starred at the closed door. She knew she had done the right thing in letting Edward go. She had loved him once and would always love him. It was true what people said about never forgetting your first true love but times had changed, she had changed even if Edward never could.

"You had me worried there for a minute," Jacob said breaking Bella free from her thoughts.

Bella turned to him and said nothing.

Jacob continued, "I thought you might choose him over me."

She walked towards him. "I've chosen my life," said Bella, "it's with you."

Jacob closed the gap between them and placed his hands on Bella's face, "Kwop kilawtley," he whispered in Quileute and then translated into English, "Stay with me forever," and then he placed his lips on hers, gently at first as Bella reciprocated until their lips and their tongues reached the pinnacle of the moment.

* * *

 _Author's Note: This is why chapter 9 was so short, I wanted this chapter all by itself. It'd been designed that way since the idea for this fic came into my head._

 _So now my question to you:_

 _1.) Should I leave this story and end it here?_

 _2.) Continue the story?_

 _3.) Continue it but in a "book 2" kind of way?_

 _I'll leave that up to you guys since you all have been amazing readers._


End file.
